Conventional eyewear devices such as spectacles include one or more refractive eyewear lenses made of plastic or glass. The term “refractive lens” herein refers to lenses that focus or disperse light beams by means of refraction caused by the curvature and/or relative angles of surfaces of the lens. For example, concave and/or convex surfaces may be used for focusing or dispersing light
The shape, size and weight of refractive lenses in conventional eyewear may be dictated or limited by the optical requirements of the lens. For example, the thickness of lenses in eyewear is typically related to the optical strength of the lenses. Such refractive lenses may pose a variety of difficulties for conventional eyewear. For example, refractive lenses may be bulky, heavy less visually appealing and/or less comfortable for a user.